The Who's From Who Springs
by TophNakamaru
Summary: Amber has just moved to WhoVille and has lost one of the three things she can't live without it, her friends. And her first day of school doesn't help with the lonelyness she's feeling inside, especially with three girls picking on her. Jojo/OC
1. Chapter 1: The First Day

**Amber's POV**

I sat in my seat, my arms crosses together. I felt like crying. I felt like screaming at the top of my lungs. I felt like throwing my sister and brother out the window. Wait, I felt like doing that to them all the time... My ear phones were attached to my ears now, sence I've had them on and refused to take them off for 8 hours now.

"Amber, could you hand me the-" I cut Sammy, my sister, off.

"Whatever it is, no!" I shot back, not even turning towards her.

"Why not?!" She asked, whining.

"Sammy stop whining" My mother, Charlina, said, reading a magizine.

"Buuuuuut, Amber won't hand me the chips!" Sammy cried, trying to reach across me and Don-Don, my brother.

Don-Don quickly pushed her hands away, thinking she might mess up the game he was playing.

"Hey!" She screeched.

"Uh! Fine! Here's your stupid chips!" I yelled over the music that was blasting in my ear and throw her the bag of chips.

"Thank you" Sammy grinned, munching on the chips happily, swinging her legs back and forth with as much space as she had for her skinny little legs. This was another reason why I hated being in the car _so_ long! I sighed slitly to my self, knowing no one would hear me.

'Why did we have to move here again?' I thought, sadness forming in my eyes again.

"Amber, stop pouting. You're going to love it here in WhoVille" mom said, smiling. She said this about 5 thousand times while we were driving here. I didn't answer, I didn't really hear her. I was still staring out the window, like I did the whole time. I still had the music blaring, like I did the whole time. I would have read one of my books, but I couldn't do that, I get motion sickness. I looked out at all the nicely colored houses and cars. Some had grasses with flowers growing out on the roof, some had little kids playing on it. I remembered the first time I was told we were moving.

_"This place is full of colors and fun! You three are going to love it there" my mom said back then. _

_"And it has better work!" My step-dad, Ginni, put in._

_"Oh oh! I love moving" Sammy cheered, a big smile across her face._

_"I thought you said we weren't moving again?" I asked, hoping this was a practical joke. _

_"I know sweaty, but Ginni got a better job opportunity" mother tried to explain, the same grin on Sammy face on hers._

"Oh, look we're here!" My mother yelled, pointing to the brightly colored red, yellow, and green house. I stared at it, like it might eat me any minute. Sammy leaped out of the car and ran inside, her hands in the air. Don-Don quickly saved his game and hopped out of the car, grabbing his bag and running inside. I wanted to stay in the car forever, hoping that this was a bad dream or maybe my mother would drive us back to Who Spring, but it soon got really hot in the car and I had to get out. I got out slowing, sighing at every step I took. I lifted up my suitcase and walked into the house. It was bigger then I thought, making hate this place alittle less.

"Honey, your room is in the back of the house" Mom yelled from the kitchen, noticing that I was confused. I nodded sadly, not even turning to look at her.

"Thanks" I murmured, walking to the back of the house. Finally I opened a door that had an empty room in it, except for a couple of things.

I dropped my bag on the un-made bed and leaped on it, laying on my belly. I stared out the window, depressed. I felt lonely, which I hated. Whenever I felt lonely, I wanted to cry. I missed my friends the most of all, especially Rowg. Rowg was my best who friend in the whole world, or speck we lived on. I jumped off of the bed, grabbing the backpack and dumping it. I jabbed a couple of things, looking for my books.

"Where's my books?" I asked my self, scrabbling around for it. I looked in the whole pile, but found nothing that was anything like a book.

'I bet Sammy took them!' I shouted in my head, stomping out of my room. I banged on her door, anger through my vains.

"Who is it?" Sammy half sang, half said.

"Me!" I said, annoyed.

"Me who?"

"You know perfectly well who!"

"Maaayyybbbee"

"SAMMY!"

"Ok, ok. You don't need to yell".

A small blonde who opened the door, grinning. I walked in, looking around, trying to figure out where she hide my books.

"What do you want?" Sammy asked, yawning.

"Where did you hide my books?" I asked, picking up some stuff, then quickly throw it back down.

"I didn't take your stupid books, now get out. I'm tired, I'm going to bed." She pushed me out the door and slammed the door before I could charge back in. I huffed and stormed back to my bedroom.

'I hate this place! I have no friends, no books...What's next no music?!' I screamed in my head and I jumped into my bed.

--

I throw pillow at the window, hoping it would shut off the music. When that didn't work, I almost screamed. I figured if no one could hear the loud ringing, then how could they hear me screaming.

"Ok, I like music and all. But not 1 in the fricken morning!" I whispered angrily.But I must admit, the music had a catching tune to it. I sighed, picking up my pillow from the ground and hopping back into bed. I was actually tuned to sleep by the music right after I snuggled back into my bed.

--

"AMBER! TIME TO WAKE UP!" Charlina yelled, knocking on my bedroom door. I let a "Uhhhh" and got out of bed. I looked at the clock on my wall, it read 7:30 A.M. I quickly changed into my clothes and walked out of my bedroom and went searching for the kitchen. After about 5 minutes of searching, I finally found.

"How come it took you so long to get out here honey?" Mother asked, making breakfast.

"I forgot where the kitchen is" I admitted, rubbing the back of my head. I noticed that I was

somewhat back to my optimistic aditude.

"Here you go!" My mom handed me an omlet, knowing how to make my favorite.

"Thanks" I smiled, hoping this was an omen of having a good first day.

"So, what time are you dropping me off at school?" I asked, smiling after I was done with breakfast, my mom rarely makes a breakfast on Mondays.

"Who said anything about giving you a ride to school?" Ginni asked, flipping through his Whopaper.

"What?" I whined, not liking what I was hearing.

"You're walking to you school, just like in Middle School" Mother said, smiling.

"And you better start walking, school starts in 15 minutes and it's about a 20 minute walk" Ginni said. I huffed and grabbed my backpack, heading out of the front door, which wasn't that hard to find since it was next to the kitchen.

I yawned while walking, not noticing that I was getting looks from other young teenage who's.

"Who's the new who?" some whispered. I didn't notice this, since I was still half asleep. I walked through the halls of WhoVille High, glancing every other way, wanting to find the front office faster. A girl with bright pink hair in a really high pony tail grabbed me by the shoulder.

"_**Who**_ are you?" the girl asked, her face in a twisted smile. I wanted to punch her for grabbing me, I wasn't in the mood but I held back.

"Amber" I answered, glaring at the pink haired girl. She had two other friends with her. One having night black hair, it was straight and all the way down to her ackles. Her other friend had fire red hair and was pinned up into a fan like shape on the back of her head.

"Amber? Pff! What a weird name" the fire head girl laughed, the other girls giggled as well. I glared hard at her, wanting to slug on her button noise. I walked away from them fast when pinky loosed her grip on me. They didn't seem to notice that I left, but I could tell my face was hot with embarrassment and furry.

I finally found the front office, of course it was in the back of the school even though it was the _front_ office.

"Oh, hello! You must be Amber Rosie Lee Maklydree!" An older who smiled, getting up from her desk.

"Wow, that's a mouth full to say!" She laughed. On the name tag it said Mrs. Laberhongo, which I thought was a bigger mouth full then my name. She had her blonde hair put up in a bun, with strands of hair coming out everywhere.

"Welcome to WhoVille High! I'm hoping you find everything perfect here!" She smiled friendly, giving me a somewhat homey feeling but it went away when I thought of those girls again.

Mrs. Laberhongo finally gave me my schedule for my classes, but the bad thing was; I couldn't read a single thing she scribbled. Instead of giving me a _typed_ schedule, the printer was down, she wrote out my schedule. I turned it up side down, side to side, even looked on the back to see if I could read even a letter of her handwriting.

"Oh crap! I'm going to be late on my first day" I mumbled to my self, looking at the numbers and letters on the doors, seeing if they matched the scribbles.

"Uhhh!" I whined, giving up. But right then I bumped straight into someone, knocking me, and the who, to the ground.

"Oh! I'm sorry" I freaked, picking up my schedule, and books, and getting off the ground. Only when I offered my hand to the who is when I looked at him. He was short, having black hair, with mostly black clothes. He stared at me wide eyed. He studied me hand, probably thinking if I wanted to hurt him then I would have hurt him already, and took my hand. After he stood off and brushed him self off is when I noticed how short he was. I usually didn't care if people were shorter then me, I've mostly been a tall who, but I wasn't in such a great mood at the time. Whenever I get moody, I take it out on others, but I keep it to my self.

'Wow, what a short kid' I thought, staring at him. He started to walk off when I came out of my trance.

"Hey! What a minute! Can you help me find my class, I'm new here..." He stared at me, which I didn't really like, he could have said something.

"Uh, do can you read this. I'm can't..." I gave the who my list of classes. He looked at it and pointed to the room only a few doors down. He handed it back to me and quickly walked to other direction. I quickly learned why he was in such a big hurry: the bell rang right after he left. I walked into my first period, late of course, but got here non-the-less.

I looked around, clutching my books to my chest. I walked to an emty seat at the front of the class, since all the seats in the back were taken. I noticed that the teacher wasn't even here yet. Everyone in the room, besides me and a few others, was throwing paper air planes and blimps around the room, making as much noise as possible. The girls in the back, which I noticed the pink haired girl right away, were chatting among themselves, giggling and pointing at some of the jocks in the room. The boys were bouncing around, aiming for random places to throw things, spitballs, blimps, paperballs.

I looked up at the board, which had, in big letters, _**WHOGRAPHY**_. I looked at my schedule, seeing somewhat of a resimblance.

'I see it, I see it. Wait, nope, lost it again.' I couldn't see the resimblance anymore. Just then, the door banged open and a scrawny man came stumbling in. He had a big stack of books, trying to balance in his arms. He turned to the left, then right to keep balance with the books and him. Finally he dropped the books to his desk. All the who's were now in their seats, now only whispering to one another.

"Welcome class, to another semester." The teacher said, scribbling on the board. I left Spring High in the middle of the semester, so I'm not surprised that I came right when they have their semester. He wrote _**MR. BOPPERULI**_ in big letters.

'How am I suppose to pronounce that?' I thought, confused. He pressed his glasses to his face and picked up his clip board.

"Oh, it's looks like we have a new student" said Mr. Bopperuli, looking around the room until he stopped at me.

"Welcome to WhoVille High. Please stand up and introduce your self" He demanded, stumbling with his papers and placed them uneatly in a pile.

'Urg! Why must teachers do this to me?!' I thought, not wanting to get up infront of class and explain things to them, half of them didn't even look like they would understand anything I would say.

"Oh, come now! Don't be so shy" he frowned, not wanting to be here just like me. My face flushed, regretting not putting up a fight to come to this stupid town. I stumbled a bit while getting out of my seat, which some kids near me giggled. I gritted my teeth, my face turning darker.

"Uh, my names A-Amber." I quickly sat back down, not caring if that wasn't enough to say.

"Well, very good. Let's all give a good clap for Amber" The teacher said, clapping his hands. A few students clapped but just barely. I wanted to sink more into my chair then I already was, I hated this teacher, he was cruel!

Just then I felt something hit the back of me head, into my curly hair. I wrapped my hair around, un-knotted my hair around the paperball someone hit me with. I opened it and in big read letters it said, **Go back to where you came from loser**. I twirled around, looking around to see who hit me with this. When I looked at the pink haired girl from earlier, she was smiling at me, then evil, wicked smile. I glared at her, my hardest. She winked at me, which made me even more anger. I turned around, my hands clutched. The rest of first period wasn't so bad, the teacher talked right through it, even if no one was listening. I just doodled on my schedule, bored out my skull. No one pestered me for the rest of first period either, which was good.

I grabbed my things and ran out the door as soon as the bell rang. But once I was out of the door I was pulled to the side by Chika, the pink haired girl, I learned it in class while Mr. Bopperuli was taking role call.

"So I see you got my message?" she sneered, grinning from ear to ear. She reminded me of a girl named Aja in my old school, except Aja had blonde hair and fur and I actually had friends to stand up for me at my old school.

"What do you want?" I asked, annoyed, not wanting to deal with her at the moment, I held back a punch.

"Awe, did I hurt your feelings or something?" she put on a fake puppy dog face. I rolled my eyes, I hadn't a clue what she was talking about.

"I really don't know what your talking about. Now if you don't mind I have to get to my next class" I pushed her arm away from my shoulder and walked away.

"Did you hear that Amy, she has to get to class?" Chika laughed. Amy, who was the girl with the fire red hair, laughed also, snorting. My face was red, completely red. I hated girls like them, I wanted to attack them. They didn't make things any easier at this school. The beginning of the song, Once Upon A Broken Heart, popped into my head.

'Except, I won't get my fairy tail' I thought, sighing. When I finally looked up from the tile ground, not a who in sight.

"I'm late again?" I asked my self. I looked real close to my schedule and actually say something I could read but just barely. I walked quickly to room 12949, which was Creative Learning. I opened the door slowly, not wanting people on the other end to stare at me. When I finally walked in, to my un-surprise, everyone was looking at me. I blushed, gritting my teeth.

"Oh! Hello! You must be Amber Rosie Lee Maklydree! Come come, sit down next to Jojo" The teacher pointed to the seat next to the kid I ran into before. I glided over to my seat, hoping the stares will stop. The teacher had light blue hair, curly just like mine, except that her's was like in a moose like shape. She had fur to match her hair. She seemed to have a spunky ara, which I liked a lot.

"Welcome everyone back from your Vacations! I can't wait to see what new ideas you have for this years creative writing class!" The teacher cheered.

"I'm Mrs. Valca by the way Amber" she smiled at me, which made me feel a lot more comfortable then I ever felt at this school, well besides in the front office.

"Ok, get ready, get set, go!" Mrs. Valca waved her hands in the air, pretending to wave a flag in her hands. Everyone in class either started to write or draw or sing or something. I stared at all of them like they have all gone insane. I turned back around to see if Mrs. Valca was out ranged by this but she was just smiling and humming to her self, sitting at her desk. I walked up to her desk, suddening feeling shy for some reason.

"Uh, Mrs. Valca?" I asked.

"Hm?" she looked at me, grinning.

"Uh, what am I suppose to do?" I asked bluntly.

"Oh dear lord! Haven't you ever been in a Creative Learning class?" She asked, shocked, which didn't help me blushing.

"I have, but we took notes and things."

"Well, I don't intend to teach that way. How did you learn how to have fun?" she laughed.

"So...Could I just write a story?" I asked.

"Of course, of course! Now, go let your imagination wonder" she waved me away while I got out a piece of paper and started writing.

After about 20 minutes, I dropped my pencil and took a look at my work. Unfortunatly, I didn't think writing a fanfiction would be good for school, so I wrote a Vampire story instead. I looked at the clock, 20 minutes until this class was over. I looked around the room to see what everyone else was doing. Some people were writing stories, others were painting and drawing giant pictures, and others were acting and singing like there was no tomorrow. I finally looked at the who next to me, Jojo. He was drawing something, but I couldn't quite see what it was I leaned over to see but I still couldn't. I should have just asked him or scuted my chair closer or something but I just keeped on leaning until I feel straight out my chair. I got a couple of looks and laughs but other then that I was fine. My face was red again though.

"You ok?" Jojo asked, as he helped me up. I was a bit surprised, one he talked, and two, he helped me up.

"Heh, I'm fine. Sorry" I quickly sat up my chair and sat back in it. I didn't even try to see what he was drawing after that fall.

--

I walked home, slouching as I walked. Today hadn't been so good after Creative Learning class. I had Gym with Chika, Amy, and Pippo, the girl with the long black hair. We played doudge ball in Gym today, and lets just say I got hit a lot. I also had another class with the Jojo who, which for some reason made me a bit happier. I finally walked through the door of my new house. I was sweating from the bright sun beating down on me.

"Sweety! How was your day at school?" My mother asked, smiling.

"Fun" I lied, putting on a fake smile. She took it as the truth, so I walked into my room. I dropped my backpack as soon I was in my room and hopped on to my bed, laying no my stomech, just as I had the first time I got in here. The home phone started ringing but I didn't care, I knew either Sammy or Don-Don would pick it up.

"AMBER! PHONE FOR YOU!" Sammy screamed. I slumped over to where my phone was in my room.

"Hello?" I asked in a tired voice.

"Amber? Is that you?" the voice asked. My eyes opened immeditly, noticing the voice.

"ROWG?!" I almost screamed. She laughed on the other end.

"Of course! Did you think I would never call or something?"

"No, I just have been having a bad day. I didn't think anything good would come out of this day"

"Oh, well, then you're wrong."

"Why? Because I get to talk to you?" I laughed. Wow. It felt good to laugh again.

"Nope. Come outside your front door"

"Uh, ok? I'll be right back" I put the phone on my bed and rushed out of my room and out the front door.

When I got out their, I thought I finally lost it. I thought that I cracked from being so lonly. Rowg Ikimono Ongaku, my best friend in the world, was standing right infront of me. I was never the person to go preppy on people but when I'm happy I can't help it.

"OH MY GOD! ROWG?! Is that really you?!" I yelled, running up to her to hug her. She laughed and hugged back.

"Yep, it's me in the flesh!" She smiled.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I moved here"

"What?! Really?! How?"

"Well I told my parents on how you were moving here and I begged every second I was with them.

And I showed them how awesome WhoVille is. They finally agreed to move here" She smiled. I hugged her again, I missed having a friend with me.

"I missed you so much Rowg"

"I missed you too Onee-Chan." Me and Rowg have always been big Japanese people, so Onee-Chan means big sister, sence I always was a big sister to her.

"Oh and I brought you something you left at my house." Rowg grabbed a couple of things from her bag. She handed me my books, all of them.

"I've been looking them ever sence I got here" I cheered and grabbed my books.

"Let me guess, you blamed Sammy again?" Rowg asked.

"Maaaayyyybbbbeee" I stuck my tough out. Rowg laughed.


	2. Chapter 2: The Second Day

I never thought I would be this happy as I got up for school. Why won't I be happy? My best friend, Rowg, now lived in WhoVille. She lived right next store and she was going to my new school. I didn't think that anything could wrong that day, but I was wrong. I changed quickly and rushed out the door, but was stopped by my step-dad.

"Hey, Amber. Don't forget that we're going over to the Mayor's house tonight" he reminded me, flipping through the paper. I just merely nodded and then headed out the door again. I ran next door to Rowg's house.

I was happy that she didn't live that far from my house, or whatever it was called with flowers growing on the top of the roof. I pushed my curly hair behind my ears and ran faster, I was just that happy. I never dealt with loneliness very well. I was sweating and breathing a bit hard when I finally reached Rowg's front door. I sucked in a big breath and rang the door bell, which was the 'Numb' by Linkin Park, which I thought was always sorta funny. Rowg looked out the window to see who it was first, waved at me with a smile, and pushed the door open.

"Hi Onee-Chan!" Rowg grinned, looking up at me. She was a couple inches shorter then

me, which always made me feel really tall, but I got used to it after awhile.

"Why are you here so early? It's only 7?" Rowg asked, confused, yet still smiling.

"Uh, because school starts in a couple of minutes" I said, wondering how Rowg could have forgotten, but then remembering why.

"Ohhhh! Hehe, I forgot" Rowg said scratching the back of her head. I shoke my head but laughed, which felt as sweet as sugar.

Rowg went to online schooling for 7th and 8th grade, so I wasn't surprised when she told she just woke up.

"Sorry I'm making you late" Rowg whimpered for the thousands time.

"It's fine, I didn't want to go to first period" I assured her every time, and it was the truth. The only class I was looking forward to was Creative Learning, which was smack in the middle of the day. Luckily Rowg's mom was still there because Rowg would have probably said sorry to her mother as much as she said it to me. Finally Rowg was dressed and ready for school, which made me sad since I wanted to wait until 1st period was over.

"Sorry I held you up" Rowg looked down.

"It's fine, now lets walk really slow like" I giggled, walking as slow as I could with still moving. Rowg laughed but pulled me forward faster.

"Come on! I want to see my classes!" Rowg stated running, will me tailing behind her, with her hand clutching my wrist.

Rowg had her schedule in her hands, her eyes darting from one class to the other.

"I don't see how you had a problem with reading this, it's seems fine" Rowg muttered.

"Well, yours was printed and my was written" I yawned, tired. The printer in the Front Office was working today, of course! I had to ask Mrs. Valca which of my classes were next. She told me she knew how bad Mrs. Laberhongo handwriting was and she said she had gotten used to it.

"What do you have first period?" Rowg asked, staring at the paper in her hand.

"_Whography_" I said this like it was worthless, which it was to me since I didn't like the teacher and the kids in it.

"Awe man! I have Whography second period" Rowg complained, depressed.

"Well, I wish I had Whography second period" I admitted, sighing.

"Why?"

"Because of these evil girls, they are just such bitches!"

"Oh."

Just then we saw a kid with reddish orange hair and red eyes. He had grayish black fur and had a black T-shirt with a grey, zipper jacket wrapped around the shirt. He was walking with his hands in his pockets, not even looking at us. Rowg looked at him and blushed, she tugged on my arm and seemed to be trying to hide behind me. The kid was a lot taller then me, I was 5'4 my self and he was like 5'6 or something. The who walked right past at us, but I felt him glance over at us, and I could tell by the way Rowg's arm getting tighter that she felt it too. I didn't know why but we watched him walk away until he turned a corner and out of seeing range. Rowg didn't let go of my arm until a few seconds of the who gone.

"Uh, speck to Rowg? Can you let go of my arm now?" I laughed, seeing her face turn redder when I snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Oh sorry" she said nervously. Just then the bell rang for first period to be over.

"Yes!" I whispered.

"What did you say?" Rowg asked innocently.

"Nothing" I smiled.

'Thank you!' I said in my mind happily, now I didn't have to go to first period.

Second period wasn't really that special, Mrs. Valca let us watch a movie about all the famous artist and writers, like Whonardo de Vinci and William Whospear. Third period, Science, was sorta fun, since Rowg was in that class, but everyone was really nice in the class anyway. I set my things on the lunch table, away from everyone. The whole table was emty and it was faraway from everyone else, which I liked. I could easily say that I'm not a big fan of this school or town. The Cafeteria was _huge_! Tables were all different colors and some were even on the walls and on the ceiling, which most of the popular people took. The tile on the ground was a bright yellow, blue, and cream, which burned my eyes. The ceiling was pokadotted, blue, pink, and silver, which I sorta liked. I really wondered how the people could sit on the ceiling, won't they fall off?

Rowg came walking up behind me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hi!" She greeted, smiling. She placed her books on the table and sat down across from me, which made this table look even more emty somehow.

"How was your first day so far?" I asked, hoping it was better then mine.

"Cool so far, but this place is really freaky. I mean, look at the Cafeteria! It's huge and there is even tables on the ceiling! And the coloring! And our Science class, frogs were running free!" Rowg's eyes were wide and bright with excitement and surprise.

"Yep" I smiled, knowing she was having a good time here. "I just miss Who Springs".

"Same here, but this place is amazing" Rowg smiled, but quickly looked down, her face scarlet. I looked at her puzzled, wondering what was wrong with her or what I said. I turned around and saw the boy from earily, with the red eyes. He was looking around the Cafeteria, probably looking for somewhere to sit. He finally sighed and walked our direction, which didn't make Rowg lift her head up faster. He looked at us for a breif second and sat at the other end of the table. I stared at him, unlike Rowg. He glanced up at me, looking back at me.

"What are you looking at?" he asked in a harsh voice. I shrugged and turned back around to face Rowg.

"Let's go get some lunch" I suggested, wanting Rowg to come out of her hands. Rowg looked up at me and nodded, quickly grabbing some money and walked with me to the long line ahead.

Unfortunately, we got stuck behind Chika and her group. She didn't seem to notice us until we got up to the dessert part. I really love sweets, it's a sweet tooth I have, I can't help it. I picked up a plate of chocolate cake, which looked so good covered with a mountain of chocolate sauce and Chika just had to annoy me.

"You're really going to eat that? Don't you know what will do to you? And shouldn't you be watching what you ate?" Chika laughed, and so did her evil friends. I just rolled my eyes and keeped quiet, I put in a glare or two in it aswell.

"What are you looking at?" Chika scuffed. I wanted to say "Your ugly, evil face" but I keeped to myself, and just keeped on giving her a glare. She just rolled her eyes and turned back around to talk to her friends.

"Who was _that_?" Rowg asked, sounding degusted and I won't blame her.

"An evil who" I replied, taking my stuff to the table.

'Was she calling me fat?!' I thought, angered and yet sad. I didn't want her to get into my mind but I was feeling not so hunger anymore, even if I ate a small breakfast.

It seems that the kid that had the red eyes was in my fourth period, Math. Ah, math. It came so easy to me! Anyway, I sat in the way back in Math, which made me extra happy, even if I couldn't see from back their. It seems that the kid, from earlier, his name was Tyler and he seemed to be anti-social. Not the kind like Jojo, he was more of a sad kind of quiet. Tyler was more like an anger kind of quiet. Like everytime I looked over at him, he would either give me a cold glance or stare at me with a glare. I either glared back or rolled my eyes and looked away. I've noticed in this school, their was only three kinds of teachers in this school, either really happy-go-lucky and hyper, snobby and picks favorites, or doesn't care about anything and just wants to go home as much as you did. Miss Jackky, my Math teacher, was the snobby kind. She only really talked high, either about her self or about her best students. Either she loved you and would always give you compliments and let you talk through class or she despised you and you got insulted for doing nothing and if you even snezzed, she would yell. I wasn't sure how she desided on how she liked someone or not but Miss Jackky desided that I was one of her worst students, which I didn't even know why. I just got to this school yesterday and I already got a teacher hating me for nothing. Through just 20 minutes of being in her class she has called on me for half the answers and I didn't know any of them, which didn't help with me talking in that class.

"Miss Maklydree! Pay attention!" the teacher yelled, swapping her ruler on my desk, which made me jump. I wasn't even day dreaming! A few kids laughed, their little button noses wiggling with their laughter. The other person she picked on was Tyler, which was _always_ day dreaming.

After a long 4th period, there was only 10 minutes until the bell rang.

"You may talk to each other, but if you're loud, I'll ring all of your necks" Miss Jackky eyed me and Tyler, which made me look away and Tyler go back to day dreaming. I yawned for the hundredth time today, which I wasn't surprised, since it took me forever to get to bed with the music in the night, which still no one heard except me. Just then a pink who bounced right in front of me, jumping right infront of my face, which surprised me so much I fell back in my chair. The pink who was Nezzy Botomlost, she was the hyper who you would ever meet.

"Oh my gosh! I didn't mean to scare you! I just wanted to talk to you!" Nezzy yelled, putting her hands to her head, shaking her head. I rubbed my head, wondering if I'm going to fall out of my chair every day.

"It's fine, you just scare me. That's all" I assured her, pushing off the floor. I set my chair up-right again and sat back down in it.

"Anyway! So your the new kid arn't yeah?! Huh huh?!" Nezzy asked, jumping up and down impariently.

"Uh, yeah?" I said, wondering how much sugar she had a lunch.

"OH! I love meeting new whos! They are so much fun to talk too! Well, except for Tyler over there! He doesn't seem to like me" Nezzy said sadly, looking down at her feet.

"I don't think he likes anyone" I murmured.

"What was that?" Nezzy asked, looking up from her feet.

"Nothing, nevermind. Do you know anything about Tyler?"

"Not really, except he moved here a few weeks ago" Nezzy shruged. I'm not sure why I asked this question next but it just came out.

"Do you know anything about Jojo?" I asked, but then I regreted it dearly.

"Why with the sudden question? Do you like him or something?" she smiled, her eyes sparking. I could feel my cheeks get red, I could tell it got through my fur because Nezzy's smile got bigger.

"No!" I defended my self.

"Suurrrrreeee!" Nezzy mused, giggling. My eyes narowed, I hated it when people just acused me for things that I am not, like having a crush on someone.

For Nezzy's sake, the bell rang just a second after. Everyone raced out of class. As I was walking out, Miss Jackky called my name, which made me turn around.

"Work harder tomorrow Miss Maklydree" she snorted, turning back to her papers, stacking them into a neat pile. 5th period, Home Economices, was next, which was another one of my favorite classes. I stopped by my locker quickly and raced to class, trying not to be late.

Rowg and I chattered along as we walked to school. I was tired and sweaty, why couldn't it have been Friday? 5th period was a big surprise, I not only already had Jojo in that class, but I also had Rowg. And Tyler, which I gave a big glare to as I walked into class. And we all in the same group, which made it sorta akward, with Rowg blushing when Tyler came over, Tyler and Jojo not talking, and me, well, all I did was sit there, looking bored and wanted to talk to someone. Other then that, nothing really happened in 5th period, we weren't even in a Module yet. As my house got closer into view I said good bye to Rowg and walked quickly home, not wanting to die of heat stroke. As I walked through the door, my mother called my name, wanting me to come into the kitchen. I dropped my backpack to the floor and walked into the kitchen, getting some water first.

"Remember we want everyone to look nice when the Mayor and his wife and kids come over tonight" she said, picking up the house. I had totally forgetten about that.

'Oh well, not like it's that important. All I have to do is eat dinner, nod a few times when they talk, and day dream' I thought, jumping onto the couch, laying down.

"Amber, please sit up straight" mother mused, picking up one of Don-Don's socks. I mouned, thinking it was hurting my feet if I even thought about getting up. Just then the bell rang.

"That's them!" My mother smiled, gliding towards the door. I sat up straight, no matter how much pain I felt in my legs. Then something so surprising happened that it made me, while I was getting up out of the couch, fall back over it. At my door was the Mayor of WhoVille and his wife and their son, Jojo.


	3. Chapter 3: Jojo

I didn't really understand what I was seeing, it couldn't have been Jojo...Could it?

'Well, whatever it is, it's coming your way' the voice in my head said, and it was right, he was coming this way. I jumped off the couch, then stopped, frozen. Where was I suppose to go? Was I going to hide? No, my mom would still make me come to dinner. Do I just act like I don't know him? That might work. I really wasn't sure what I was suppose to do, I wasn't expecting this, I even forgot they were coming. Just then Jojo came into the room, looking bored out of this skull, looking around, probably was getting a tour of our house. I didn't move, afraid he would spot me.

'Well, of course he's going to see you! You standing by the couch frozen' the voice hissed, snapping me out of my thoughts. When he finally looked at me, just then noticing I was there, all I did was put on a shy smile and wave a bit, which I thought was stupid for me to do. He just looked a bit confused, probably wondering why I waved. Then his dad walked in, holding his mothers hand. I've seen him around here some, when I was walking home, on the walls of the school, normal places. And he lived close too. His house was a bit further then Rowg's but it was only about a 5 minute walk from my house to his.

"Oh, this is your eldest daughter! You look about the same age is Jojo" his father smiled, looking at me. I smiled softly.

"Actually, she is the same age as your son. Didn't you say he was 14?" my mother asked.

"Yep!"

"Ned, honey, do you really think it was a good idea leaving all the girls at home with _one_ babysitter?" Jojo's mom asked, looking worried.

"Of course Sally. Jojo watches them all the time and I think it would a full house with all the girls in here. Plus, I think Jojo needs a break from all those girls" Ned said, smiling and winked at his son. Jojo smiled, which surprised me, but it quickly passed when he saw me staring at him and he turned away.

'Whoops' I thought, turning away also.

"Dinners ready!" my mom called, leading all of us into the dinning room, then calling Sammy and Don-Don out here. I sat at the very end of the table, farthest away from Jojo, which made me more comfortable.

"So, do you have any other kids besides Jojo?" my mother asked, passing out the plates quickly and putting the food out in a few seconds.

"Yes, we have 97 daughters" Sally smiled. My eyes grew, and so did everyone else besides the O'Malley's.

"What?" Sally asked, blushing a bit, nervous.

"Oh, it's just that's a lot of kids" my mother said, blinking.

"Oh, yeah I guess" Jojo's mother took a drink from her water, looking at her husband for help.

"So, how do you all like WhoVille? Isn't it perfect?" The Mayor asked cheerfully, he looked over at me. I guess he wanted a response.

"Uh, yeah. It's great. It's very...unique! And colorful!" I tried to sound as truthful as I could, but that's the best I could think of at that moment. Ned nodded, seeming to believe me.

"Everything it perfect in WhoVille! Nothing has gone wrong, well except when our world was almost destroyed" The Mayor looked over uneasily to his son, who gave him the same expression. I nodded, remembering seeing in the Whopaper that our world was actually a speck and was saved by the Mayor of WhoVille and son, but I never thought it would be them, they didn't show any pictures and barely said anything about Jojo.

"I remember that! Weren't we saved by an invisible Elephant or something?" Sammy asked, blurting in, she wasn't happy when things weren't pointed to her.

"His name was Horton" Jojo muttered, sinking more in her chair then he was already. I don't think anyone heard him except me, which I wasn't surprised because I always had good hearing. Sammy walked over to Jojo, staring at him.

"You know, your really short" Sammy cocked her head to the side. "How are you suppose to be in High School?" I almost chocked on my dinner I was now eating. My mom shot Sammy a death glare, giving her a _get-over-here-now-before-I-hurt-you_ expression. Sammy quickly slide over to her seat and sat there, somewhat annoyed and hurt at the same time. Jojo seemed a bit shocked by the sudden out burst but quickly let it go, like he was used to it.

"I'm so sorry, she's at that age of annoying the heck out of everyone" my mother shot another death wish glare before giving Sally and Ned a smile. It's creepy how my mom could just do that, one second she would be yelling at us, then her whophone rings and she's just like "Oh hi!" in a very cheerful tone.

"So, do you other two like WhoVille?" The Mayor asked, looking at Don-Don and Sammy.

"It's so much fun! It's so pretty and you can do a lot of fun things, like playing on the roof and playing tag" Sammy seemed to be cheerful again, almost jumping out of her seat, which my mom pushed her back into it.

"It's cool, there is a lot different things here" Don-Don smiled, he was in those teenage stages, where he thought his parents were lame and video games are his life and passion. Ned nodded and smiled. I glanced over at Jojo, who was looking out the window. He seemed to be in a whole different world. I could tell he forced to come.

"So, do you and Jojo have any classes together?" The Mayor asked, his attention on me again.

"Yeah, two" I replied, not looking up from my plate.

"That's fantastic! You and him could be great friends then!" Ned smiled so big it was scary. I gave a shy smile, glancing over at Jojo to see what he thought of his fathers wishes. But Jojo was still staring out the window, I couldn't even tell if he was listening or not. Thankfully, Ned and Sally started to talk to my mother and step-dad, which made it easier to breath again. I ate quietly, sometimes glancing towards Jojo to see what he was doing. Not until five minutes after his father stopped trying to talk about him, he started to eat.

It took an hour before I was aloud to leave the table, since my mother thought it would be an '_awesome idea_' if we waited for everyone to be done, that included my sister as well. She eats like a pig, except in slow motion. After about just five to ten minutes everyone was done, except her, which she barely touched her plate. She would first eat everything she liked, then she would complain about not wanting to eat the other things and then my mom would tell she had too. Pretty much, it wasn't just that she ate slow, it was also she complained while she ate, which made it last longer. Actually, after an hour, she was still eating, but my mom took pitty on us and let me and Don-Don leave the table. I quickly took my plate, put it in the sink, and raced back into my room, which was the only place where I thought I would be safe. I really didn't know why I was acting like this. I picked up my Who-Pod and one of my favorite books, Wholight. I placed my self comfortably on my bed, put my head phones on, and relaxed.

--

I wasn't quiet sure when they left, but all I know is when I finally left my room, they were gone. Soon, I went straight to bed. I wanted a good sleep for tomorrow, since I haven't had one since I came here. But, to my un-surprise, I was woken up, again, to the sound of music, around 2 in the morning. I was pissed by now, annoyed that it wouldn't shut up.

"Urge!" I yelled, fidgeting with my jacket, finally putting it on correctly. I opened my window and slipped onto the tree branch. Unfortually, my room was on the second story. I wasn't really that awake when I was hanging on to the tree branch, but I soon was once I slipped off and fell on to the lower branch. I was hugging the branch, not wanting to let it go. Finally, after about 3 minutes of holding on, I finally got the courage to jump on to the next branch, then the next, until I was finally at the bottom.

"Whoever is making this noise better have a reason, or I'm going to kill them!" I whispered to my self sharply. I hated to be woken up. I walked through the high grass, looking around to see if I could find some lights or something where it would look like the music was coming from. I couldn't find anything, but then I spotted an old observatory. It looked like it hadn't been used in years. It was hard to see since it was black and it was dark out, even with some street lights. I jogged there, wanting to find out who was making this noise as soon as possible. I was finally there, well, not quite there. There was still the high hill it was sitting on. I looked around for some way of getting up, I only saw some giant cup thing hanging, which it looked to be holding on by a string. I walked over to it but stepped back when I saw the cliff, which the bottom seemed to go on forever.

'There's no way I'm going on that' I told my self and looked around quickly, hoping to find a different way up. The only other way was climbing the hill, which looked about as fun as the other way. I decided I'd rather climb then probably fall forever, and the cup didn't look that sturdy anyway.

I clung too one rock to another. I pressed my hands on to them as if my life depended on it, which it sorta did, if I fell I could possibly be crushed to my death. I keeped having to tell my self not to look down, no matter what, which didn't change once I looked. I always had a deep fear of heights, and climbing this wasn't my best idea. I freaked, gripping the stone so hard it broke off. I held my self up with one hand and both feet on the stone. I hung there for a few seconds before finally putting both hands back on to the stone wall. I finally got on top of the hill. My hair was sticking on to my face and my shirt was drenched in sweat, even if it was quite cool out tonight. I was breathing hard from both being tired and frightened. I had no idea how I was going to get down, but it would not be from the way I came, that was for sure. I was still breathing hard when I walked over to the door of the observatory. I noticed the boards on there and knew no one could have gotten in.

"This was such a stupid idea to come up here" I whispered to my self, still out of breath. The music was closer now then it had ever been at my house, but I didn't care, it meant nothing to me now. I was stuck on a mountain, cold and tired. I put my hands over my face and I slupped to the ground, to tired to stand, and leaned back on the door. But has soon as I put pressure on it, it seemed to slip out behind me, making me land right on to my back.

"Ow" I rubbed my back, wondering what happened. Then I opened my eyes, and looked around. My eyes opened wide, trying to take in what I saw, which was so amazing.

The place was scattered with instruments, drums, tubas, flutes, flingals, trugals, and much more. It was so beautiful, they were in all sorts of colors and shapes. I was so focused with the room that I didn't notice the figure working on one in the corner of the room until it made a creaking sound, which brought me out of my trance. I looked over at where the noise came from, besides the ones already playing in the room, and saw someone crouching over, fixing a huge saxophone. I had forgotten why I was up here in the first place. I walked slowly and quietly, coming closer. I couldn't see who the who was from behind, so I just keeped on walking. I came up from behind them and was about to scare them, punishment for waking me up, until I saw the face of the who. I froze, staring at him. Then, I guess he felt someone was behind him, because he turned around, he froze as well. Finally, one of us spoke, and it wasn't me.

"What are you doing up here?" Jojo asked, saying more words then I ever heard him say. I was still frozen when he spoke.

'Say something stupid!' the voice in my head yelled, snapping me out of it.

"Uh, um, uh" I said, my tough tided.

'I would have said the same thing, snap out of it!' said the voice. Jojo gave me a weird look, which made me narrow my eyes.

"The music keeped waking me up, I wanted to figure where it was coming from" I explained, defending my self.

"Oh, sorry for waking you" Jojo turned back around to his instrument. I was about to say something about turning your back on someone was rude but I decided not too. I sat down behind him and watch him work, which he didn't seem to mind. It was actually fun watching him put weird looking mental things in the saxophone and testing it out but it was kind of weird not having anyone talk. When I finally checked the clock on the wall, it was 5 in the morning and then came the yawning. Jojo seemed to notice I was getting more and more tired by the minute and stopped working. He stood up and held out a hand to help me up, which sorta stunned me but I took it none-the-less. He brushed him self off and walked through the door and shutting the lights off and the music. I followed, not sure how we were getting down.

--

I don't remember how we got down, except when we got inside the cup thing. At first I refused to get in, but after a few minutes I finally agreed, not sure how else I was going to get down. I yawned with every step I took, not sure how I was going to get through the school day tomorrow.

"Do you usually go out late and go home around this time?" I asked, trying to make him talk, it was getting a bit annoying. He shrugged, which wasn't want I wanted to happen. I guess he saw me sigh because he then spoke.

"Sorta, it's really the only place that I can get away" he replied, with a soft sigh of his own. I gave him a curious look, like what-do-you-mean-by-that? It was also weird to hear him talk. He stared at the ground so he didn't see my face.

"What do you mean that's 'the only place that you can get away' "? I asked, repeating his words.

"Who's at school don't really understand me, mostly because I'm different. And my father wants me to become Mayor, which I really don't want to be."

"Oh." It was the only thing I could think of at the moment. "But you don't have go up there all alone!"

"Who am I suppose with then?" he asked, giving me a strange look, which I didn't like.

"I'll go with you, I'm pretty different my self. I've always been a weird one" I smiled, not sure why I was being all buddy buddy all of a sudden.

"Really?" He didn't really seem convinced.

"Of course!" I tried to sound as convincing as I could, which was very good. "Friends?" I stuck my hand out, smiling. This confused him, I guess because no one had done this before. He hesitated before putting his own hand out as well.

"Friends." Then Jojo smiled, which caught me off guard. His smile was amazing.

'He looks so cute when he smiles' I thought. I smiled back, but then I noticed what I just thought and blushed. I was so glad it was too dark out here to see it. We walked in silence but this time I didn't care. We both looked up at the stars, or whatever we were looking, and seemed to be lost in the beauty. Soon we departed, going to our own house and getting some sleep.

When I finally got back into bed, the sun was coming up. But as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was fast asleep. But as fast as I fell asleep, I was awoken by someone shaking me.

"Amber get up! It's already 10!" Sammy yelled in my ear. My eyes opened and I shot up, looking at the clock.

"Oh my gosh! I'm late!" I raced out of bed, into the bathroom, before Sammy could even flinch. After about a minute or two I came flying out of the bathroom, hair still messy, and ran towards the front door.

"Amber?" My mom called my name but I was already out the front door.

"Sammy, did you tell her school was canceled?" mother asked.

"She'll figure it out when she gets there" Sammy snickered, thinking about my reaction. I ran so fast, I didn't even notice that my legs hurt and my head was spinning from lack of sleep and getting up so fast. I ran to the door for the school entrance, but it was locked.

"What the...?" I asked my self, but then I saw a big sign on the door. It said: **SCHOOL IS CLOSED FOR THE DAY**.

"I-came-here-for-_nothing_!" I yelled, out raged.

"Amber!" Someone yelled behind me. I turned around and saw Rowg running my way.

"So, your late as well?" I asked as she came up next to me, breathing hard. That made me finally realized how tired I was my self, it made me sit on the ground. I was dizzy, but it went away a bit in a few seconds.

"Yep" Rowg smiled, sitting down next to me. Then she saw the sign, letting out a few curses.

"No one told you either, huh?" I grinned, laughing. She nodded, sighing.

"I couldn't sleep last night. A band was playing." She yawned.

"Did you hear it the night before as well?" I asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" she questioned, surprised.

"That wasn't a band."

"What do you mean?"

"It was Jojo."

"Who?"

"The kid that didn't talk in fifth period." Rowg looked confused and tried to think of who I was talking about. I sighed.

"You know. The one that really short and has black hair." She still looked confused.

"The emoish one" I finally said, hoping she would know who I was talking about now.

"Ohhh! Himmm!" She finally got it. "How could he be making all that noise though?"

"He has this-Well, he-I'll just show you" I finally decided, it was too hard to explain.

"Okay. When?"

"Tonight."


	4. Chapter 4: Observatory

**Ok, I added what the chapters are called. And I know I took awhile to get this out and it's still barely anything but I'm going to work on Chapter 5 right now.**

--

After I was done talking with Rowg, I decided to go home and sleep. And when I mean sleep, I mean plopping down on top of the bed and not moving until noon. But I couldn't sleep after 12 because my stomach woke me up with it's whining. It was so loud that when I walked into the kitchen, my mom was talking with my step-dad about what growling sound they heard was. I walked to the fridge and grabbed anything I could find that I would eat and chowed down. I litterly ate like a pig. I was starving. I didn't eat much for breakfast yesterday because I wanted to get to Rowg's house as fast as I could, then lunch yesterday, I didn't eat much after I thought Chika called me fat, and then I didn't eat much last night at dinner, since Jojo was there.

"Wow, are you hunger or something, Amber?" Charlina laughed, giving me a pat on the head while I was eating some left over chicken. Sammy came bouncing into the room, humming to her self. I glared at her, she could have told me school was canceled for today. Sammy just grinned and stuck her tong at me when she saw me glaring. After lunch I didn't do much. I sleeped most of the time, which I wanted to happen since I was going to be up late tonight. I just hoped Jojo won't mind having another guest up there with him.

I was awoken by Sammy yelling and slamming her door. I knew that Don-Don did something to upset her or she was just crying for no reason, what could you expect from a 10 year old? I quickly slipped out of bed and checked the clock, 9:52 P.M. I told Rowg that I would be at her house around ten o' clock. I put on my jacket, even though I was temped to leave it here since last night was hot from climbing but I decided to bring it since if I got hot then I would just put it around my waist. I stuck my head outside my door, into the hall way to see if anyone was still awake. I heard my step-dad snoring and Don-Don talking in his sleep. I also heard Sammy kicking in her sleep. I quickly hopped out my window, being as graceful as a cat in the rain. Instead of me just falling off the branch like last time, I missed it completely, but quickly grabbing the closet branch right before I hit the ground. I finally jump down from the tree breathing hard.

When I finally got to Rowg's house, I swear I was breathing my lungs out. Sweat was dripping down my face into the grass below my feet. I was leaning over, taking in as many breaths as I could. When I finally caught up with my breath, I climbed her tree to the top of the roof, which was much scarier then going down it. Rowg's house was different then mine, her house was black with aqua shingles instead of grass like ours, which made it harder standing and climbing. I had to grab on to one of the shingles more then twice to keep my balance, and once I even thought about just getting off the roof and just walking home, better then falling. But I finally got to Rowg's window, which was on the other side of the house of the direction I came from. I knocked on her window, hoping she was ready. After a few seconds of waiting, Rowg put her face to the glass, seeing who it was, which I wasn't sure who else it would have been, and opened it so I could get in.

"Why didn't you just go through the front door?" Rowg asked, grabbing one last thing and putting it into her backpack.

"Isn't your mom asleep?" I asked.

"Yeah, but she sleeps through anything and I could have opened the door." My jaw dropped and I mentally slapped my self on the head. I could have come through the front door all along, I'm an idiot!

"Are you ready?" She asked, putting on her backpack full of junk. I was still annoyed a bit about risking my life for nothing but I nodded anyway.

"Great, I really want to know where that noise is coming from. It's really good, too!" I nodded, thinking of her expression when she saw who it really was.

Instead of risking both of our lives climbing out the window and then either jumping 20 feet or stumbling over the roof and on to the tree, we walked down stairs and went out the front door. The grass crouched under our feet, and it seemed to be darker tonight then it was last night. Everything seemed so peaceful and quiet. The was no one in the town that wasn't asleep, well except us, and maybe Jojo. Rowg had her flashlight on, pointing it to every building, trying to figure out if that's where the music keeps coming from. The music had started right when Rowg and I left her house.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" She asked, confused.

"Yep, I was here just last night" I explained. She nodded, still a bit confused, and trudged on word. Finally we came upon the observatory. It seemed almost invisible in this darkness, and the flashlight barely did anything.

"This is it?" Rowg asked. I nodded.

"I was thinking more of a big thing of lights and who's."

"So was I" I smiled, remembering being very confused, but I just trusted the inside of my gut.

'I just hope Jojo doesn't mind any other who.' Rowg kicked a tiny stone off the cliff, looking down on it with fear.

"I hate heights" she whispered.

"Same here," I muttered. "But it's either this way or climbing. And trust you'll thank me for not making you do that!" I felt tired from even talking about that.

I tried to remember what Jojo did to get down, and hoped that would help me get up.

'Well, I don't really remember the first part, but during the cup part, he picked up a tiny pebble off a bigger bolder.' I looked over at the giant rock hagging from some sticks and other rocks, which make me feel safe on this thing anymore then the first time I saw it.

'Then, we floated back with an umbrella.' I looked in the basket and saw a black umbrella laying there.

"Okay, hop into the basket" I ordered Rowg. She look uneasily at me then at the basket, but got in none-the-less. I was just about to get in before I realized I was going to need a small rock, which was already on the rock, I would have to use another one. I grabbed one real quick and hopped in. I bended down and picked open the umbrella.

"Uh, are you sure you know what your doing?" Rowg looked uneasy, she keeped looking down below.

"Don't worry, I know _exactly_ what I'm doing... I hope." The wind picked up on the umbrella, pulling us across the cliff, but it seemed that we would go crashing straight into the cliff if we didn't go higher. This freaked out Rowg.

"Amber!"

"Don't worry. Like I said, I know what I'm doing..." I tried to sound as calm as I could when about to be thrown into the rock, but it didn't work out so easily. I pressed my figures to my palm, realizing that I had the stone in my hand. Just as we slide past the bolder, I placed the pebble on, lifting us to half way up on the cliff. Rowg and I jumped out so fast, like starving cheetah that hasn't eaten in days going after it's pray.

"I...am...not going...on...that thing...again!" Rowg protested, breathing hard, like she was holding it the whole time we were in that thing.

"Oh, come on. It wasn't _that_ bad" I brushed it off like it was no such thing, but there was still fear in my eyes and my heart was pumping out of my chest.

"_That bad_?! We almost crashed into the cliff!" Rowg's eyes were big. I stood up, dusting the dirt off my fur. Then I helped Rowg to her feet. She was still breathing hard.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm peachy keen!" Rowg said sarcastically. Once both of us were on our feet, we looked around.

"What now?" She asked.

"Uh..." I wasn't sure, I blanked out when Jojo was bringing us down. All we saw was a giant sling shot and a lever. I walked over to the sling shot, examining it.

"Why is this here?" I murmured to my self. Rowg shrugged.

"What does this do?" Rowg muttered, pulling the lever, making the floor disappearing under our feet, but we were caught by the sling shot. I let out the air that was in my lungs when I was still on flat ground.

"What did you do?" I asked her. I tried to look at her, but we were smushed with both of us in this thing.

"Uh, pulled the lever? He he..." She rubbed the back of her head with the room she had. Just then we both heard a ticking sound.

"What's that?" Rowg asked. Before I could answer, we were both slung into the air, brushing past us so fast our mouths opened. We flew past of stairs that went right off the cliff. Then we fell back down, both of us screaming our heads off. Rowg landed back on to the cliff, very dizzy. I whizzed right past them, missing the steps and cliff completely, but I grabbed on to the stairs just fast enough to get a good hold on it.

After a few seconds of hanging, I was already sick of it.

"Help!" I squeaked, swaying in the wind. In a second Rowg was above me, grabbing my arm and pulling me up.

"Thanks." I was twitching, not happy on how I got up here. Jojo really needed an elevator or something instead of this!

"Are you okay?" Rowg asked.

"Y-Yeah, just a little freaked out by almost missing the cliff and falling to my doom. But other then that I'm fine." Rowg nodded. We both walked over to the boarded up doors, me swaying a bit from the shock still.

"What?! We came all the way up here to find a locked door?!" Rowg yelled.

"Nope. Follow me." I had to duck a bit when I opened the other hidden door inside the door, Rowg just walked in normally. Rowg's eyes shot open, not moving an inch. I smiled, knowing I had the same reaction when I saw this beautiful and amazing place. The Gothic who was in the back, testing his tuba like instrument, he didn't seem to notice we were here yet, which was good. Finally Rowg came out of her trance.

"Wow! This place is beautiful! Who made it?" She asked, looking over at me. I pointed over to the Jojo, who still hadn't notice us. I guess he couldn't hear us over all this music. She must of forgotten what I said this morning about who it was.

"Him?" Rowg sent me a strange look, knowing what that was coming from. He didn't look like he would be interested in music, actually he didn't look like he was interested in anything when we were in school. He only drew or wrote in Creative Learning class and he didn't do band since it was to late to join.

"Yep" I assured her. Jojo put down the instrument he was working on and finally turned to spot us. He just stared at Rowg, probably wondering why she was here. Rowg stared back, turned to me.

"Are you sure I'm aloud to be here?" She whispered to me.

"Why is she here?" Jojo asked, walking towards us.

"Well, uh, you see..."

"Yeah." Jojo seemed to be listening carefully, which wasn't encouraging. I explained about Rowg not being able to sleep with the music playing as well, and that I wanted to show her where it was coming from. Jojo nodded.

"And you just got another friend" I smiled, pushing Rowg in front of me, who hide behind me, thinking she was in trouble for coming here.

"Uh, nice to met you." Rowg stuck her hand out to shake his. Jojo had a bit of a smile on his face.

"And if it makes you feel any better about me bringing another person to your secret spot, I already had bad karma." I told Jojo.

"Really? What happened?"

"Well...We almost crashed into a cliff, we're flung into the air at 100 Miles per hour, and I almost missed the cliff, almost plugging to my death," I explained, still afraid of that cliff for many reasons now. Jojo smile seemed to grow bigger, amused by my close encounter with death 3 times now. He was trying not to laugh.

"It's not funny!" I defended my self.

--

Rowg and I were roaming the observatory, looking at everything Jojo invented and touching everything that we could get our hands on. It was huge! It had two stories full of music and instruments. I soon found a stair case that lead up higher then the second floor, which I motioned Rowg to come with me up.

"Where does it lead?" Rowg asked as we walked up the swirling stair case. I just shrugged and trudged on towards the top. Jojo was on the second floor working on something again. I pushed open a launch and stepped out, helping Rowg up. The night sky was shining bright with stars. The stairs lead to the roof, where you could sit and watch the shooting stars, well, it used to be an observatory after all.

"Whoa, it's beautiful out here" Rowg said, amazed. I sat down, staring into space, or whatever it was. Rowg sat down next to me.

Meanwhile, down on the first story of the observatory, Jojo was noticing it was too quiet.

'Those two would have broken something by now, with them touching everything' Jojo thought, putting down what he was working on. He walked up to the second story, wondering where Rowg and I went.

'I still can't believe she brought another who here, she was suppose to keep this place a secret.' Jojo shock his head while thinking this. He looked all around the second story, finding nothing that resembled 2 teenage girl who's. He opened and looked in everything that we could have possibly fit into. For a moment he thought we were just hiding from him, but he shock it off, why would we do that? Finally he looked at the spiral stair case, seeing the hatch door is open. He sighed happily, now knowing where we went. When he got up to the top he found a sleeping Rowg and a wide awake me.

I was still staring into the stars, day dreaming. Rowg fell asleep a couple of minutes ago, snoozing like a baby. When I looked behind me, Jojo was standing there. I waved him over, wanting him to sit down. I put my figures to my lips and made a soft "Shh" sound. Jojo shrugged and sat down next to me. We watched the stars in silence, just like the night before. I wasn't sure why but I was comfortable sitting next to Jojo, which was surprising because usually I'm nerves around guys. Jojo seemed like one of those easy going guys, that didn't care much of what you did, but his quietness did get on my nerves from time to time though, he needs to speak his mind more.

"Isn't it nice having friends that like you the way you are?" I whispered out of no where. Jojo jumped a bit, he must of been in deep thought. It took him awhile to answer back, he was trying to find the right words.

"...Yeah it is..." Jojo finally said, smiling. He was still staring into space but I knew he meant it.


	5. Chapter 5: Jojo's Family

I blinked my eyes open, trying to realize where I was. I looked around, noticing that I was in my bedroom.

'Oh yeah. I walked back home when I almost fell asleep in the Observatory.' I actually almost fell asleep on Jojo. I guess I was still tired, my head just sorta went his direction, landing so close to his shoulder. But Jojo poked me, waking me up. My head popped up fast, waking up and realizing what I almost did, I was so glad it was too dark to see my face clearly, because it was bright red. After all that, Jojo and I both decided it was time for all 3 of us to go home and sleep, because school really was tomorrow.

I slowly got out of bed, sliding to the bathroom to take a quick shower. I quickly brushed my hair and fur, then heading into kitchen to get something for breakfast.

"Good morning, sweetie" My mother greeted with a smile. I gave her a soft smile, still not fully awake.

"Good morning" I mumbled, sinking into my chair with a bowl of cereal in my hands. I spooned some cereal into my mouth one at time, eating slowly. Sometimes I was a morning person, sometimes I'm sleeping while eating my cereal. I was woken up when a knock came at the door.

"Amber can you get that, I'm a little busy," My mom shouted from her bedroom, probably trying to get ready for work. I groaned slightly, not wanting to get out of the chair, but I got out anyway. I opened the door, sticking my head out to see who it was. Outside my front door was Rowg, smiling. She was like me, either a morning person, or not, but this morning she seemed to be a morning person.

"Good morning Onee-Chan!" Rowg greeted with a big smile, waving. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, just let me splash some water in my face to wake me up. Come in." I waved my hands towards the house, inviting her in. I walked over to the sink, putting my head under the water that was pouring out. I eyes opened wide, realizing it was hot water instead of cold. My head jolted up, making me hit my head on the foist.

"Oww" I winced, rubbing my head.

"Oh my god!! Are you okay?!" Rowg asked, freaking out a bit.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just me being clumsy again." That was the last time I tried that. My head was dripping in hot water, running down my face like a race. Sammy came into the kitchen, eating a whotart. When she saw soaked, she burst into laughter, spitting out her mouth of whotart. She started laughing so hard that coughing. I growled, warning her that I wasn't in the mood to be laughed at. I quickly _tried_ to dry my self off, but I was still dripping wet. I grabbed my backpack and walked out, with Rowg at my side. Sammy was still laughing when we left.

"Stupid sister" I muttered while patting down my ruffled fur.

I checked my watch, seeing it was only 7, noticing we still had some time to spare. Then an idea popped in my head.

"Hey, how about we stop by Jojo's house and pick him up, we still have some time," I suggested.

"Uh, sure. But do you know where his house is?" Rowg asked, looking me straight in the eye to tell if I was lying or not.

"Yeah, I've seen it before." I started walking towards Jojo's house.

"That didn't answer my question completely," Rowg muttered, walking right beside me. Once we were in Jojo's neighborhood, I looked all around, trying to find his house. I actually have never been to his house before, just seen it in pictures and seen which neighborhood Jojo goes off in. Finally we found the right house and rang the door bell. The ring of the door bell was interesting. It was all these instruments in one, and then it would switch to something completely different, but it somehow blended in perfectly. And it lasted about 5 minutes. After those five minutes, someone answered. It was the Mayor himself.

"Hello?" He answered smiling at us. "Oh, hello...Amber was it?"

"Yeah, is Jojo still here. We were wondering if he would like to walk with us?" I asked, wondering if that sounded a bit weird.

"Really?!" The Mayor's smile seemed to grow, he looked like he was about to explode with excitement. "Oh, I knew you and Jojo would be great friends! I just knew it!" He pushed us both into the house quickly, shutting the door behind us.

"Sally! Come here!" Ned called running into the kitchen to find his wife.

'If I knew he was going to make such a big deal out of this we would have just waited for Jojo to leave his house and jump him,' I thought, thinking the Mayor was crazy. Just then a couple of young who girls raced past us, running into the kitchen, then back out, chasing each other. Then some more ran in, chatting along, not paying one bit of glance at us both, like they were used to having girls in the house everywhere. Then I remembered that the Mayor had 96 daughters, but I had thought he was joking, I mean, who could have that many kids?

Then 2 girls about two years younger then both of us walked up to us. One had dark blue hair, that was up in a tall pong tail, and light blue fur. The other had the same hair style, but she had hot pink hair and light pink fur. They must have been twins.

"Hi! Who are you two?" the blue one asked with a smile, which seemed sorta evil to me.

"Uh, I'm Amber," I gave them a half smile, not really trying.

"And I'm Rowg," Rowg greeted with a smile. "Aren't you two cute, are you twins?"

"Yes we are, and we are very cute" the pink one smiled sweetly.

"I'm Kanly and this is my sister Kenly," the blue one, Kanly, said. "Which sister are you two here to meet? Aren't you a little old to hang out with most of us? You look more of Jojo's age-".

"Actually we _are_ here for Jojo" I answered, cutting her off. Kanly and Kenly looked at each other in shock, like they never heard their own brothers name in a sentence before.

"Really?" Kenly asked, surprised.

"Are you here to make fun of him? If so, you'll have to get through us!" Kanly explained sternly. I was wondering how long the Mayor would be gone.

"No, no. You got it all wrong. We're his friends," Rowg explained. Kanly and Kenly looked at each other one last time before running into the kitchen as fast as their tiny legs would carry them.

After about 30 seconds Ned and Sally came walking out of the kitchen with Kanly and Kenly at there sides, asking a bunch of questions. Kanly gave us both a sharp glare, while Kanly gave us a worried look. They both seemed to be worried about their older and only brother.

"I told you they were here!" The Mayor gave us both a warm smile.

"Oh my gosh! You were right! Hi girls." Sally waved at both of us, smiling so wide. Rowg and I waved slightly, giving a shy smile.

"Are you sure they can be trusted?" Kanly asked, giving us glances of death.

"Of course you can! Amber is such a nice girl and I haven't met this girl..." Ned paused, never getting Rowg's name.

"Rowg" I answered.

"Ah yes, Rowg, she seems like a nice girl her self," the Mayor assured.

"Well, Jojo still isn't awake yet. Follow me, I'll show you to his bedroom." Sally waved us up the long, swirly stairs, that seemed to go on forever. Finally, breathing hard, we got up there. Rowg seemed fine, a little tired from going up all those stairs, but she ice skated, Jojo's mom didn't seem one least tired, gotten used to it, but I was breathing hard. I was really out of shape from just reading books and listening to music.

The hallway we went down seemed to go on longer then the stairs, but luckily Jojo's room was somewhat close to the stairs. Some of Jojo's sister came out of their room, which I guess they I all shared. When I got a look inside while they were pouring out, I saw tons of beds. Some on the ground, some hanging from the walls. The room next to it was Jojo's. It was much smaller then the girls room. It was a regular size bedroom. It was grey and dark, but the sun from the window brought in some cheerfulness. In Jojo's room he had a big desk full of scraps and plans for his instruments. He also had a whotop, it was plugged in on his table near his bed. Jojo was sleeping, like a baby, in a twin bed, with a black pillow and grey sheets.

'He needs some new colors' I thought, wondering if he just saw the world as black and white, and grey.

"It's so hard to wake him up in the morning, with him being in the observatory so late at night. Lately though he's been coming home early for some reason, me and Ned hear him come in," Sally looked at Jojo worriedly. His family seemed to be really worried about poor Jojo. I wondered if we were the reason Jojo was coming back early, just to keep us from falling asleep in the observatory. Then an amazing idea popped into my head.

"I know of a way to wake him up. It works on my sister all the time" I told Sally.

"Really? What is it?" She asked, interested.

"Could you get me a metal spoon and a pot?" I asked, ignoring her question. Jojo's mom nodded, rushing down stairs to get what I asked for.

"What are you going to do?" Rowg asked, interested on what I was going to do.

"You'll see," I smiled. Sally came into the room holding a weird shaped pot and a zig zagged metal spoon. I wondered how she got up and down those stairs so fast, she didn't even seem out of breath. Sally handed them to me.

"So what are you going-". I cut her off.

"1..2..3!" As hard as I could, I banged the spoon on to the pot, making me shake from the impacted. Everyone in the room jumped, Rowg and Sally cupped their hands over their ears, trying to cover the loud noise. Jojo, on the other hand, shot into the air, going so far up that he hit the ceiling, falling back down. When the ringing stopped, everyone was quiet.

"Well, he's up. I'll be down stairs if you need me." And with that, Sally left the room, leaving just us three. It was silent for awhile, but then Jojo finally spoke, or should I say, yelled.

"What the hell was that?!" Jojo asked, getting off of his bed, still shaking a bit from being scared out of his wits. Rowg hide behind be, scared of where this was coming and I wouldn't blame her, Jojo was scary when he was mad. Jojo walked up to me, sticking his hands out. I placed the objects in his hands. Jojo stormed over to his window, opening it, and throwing the pot and spoon out, hitting some animal on it's way down.

Jojo then turned to face us.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" Jojo asked, outraged.

"Uh..." I couldn't find the words. I had planned for this to happen, it's exactly what happens when I wake up Sammy using that. But I just couldn't face Jojo when he was mad, I even felt a bit bad for waking him up, which I didn't think I would.

"Hey, she was just trying to wake you up. Your mom said that you are hard to get up and we needed to get to school!" Rowg explained, standing up for me, but hide back behind me. Jojo glared at us, but then sighed, like it was hard to stay mad, which I wasn't sure why not, I would have been pissed if someone had woken me up that way.

"So, why are you two here anyway?" Jojo asked, rubbing his head.

"We wanted to know if you wanted to walk with us today?" I explained. Rowg came out from hiding, thinking it was safe now.

"Really?" Jojo gave both of us strange looks.

"You know, we got the same looks from your family," I stated, tired of that look and that answer.

"Well, I don't really have friends come over here for me," Jojo explained, rubbing his temple again.

"Uh, we better get to school before we're late, _again_!" Rowg said, pointing to the hanging clock on Jojo's wall.

"She's right. How long is it going to take you to get ready?" I asked, hoping it was more then 5 minutes.

"Not long, I'm not as slow as my sisters. Just get out so I can do everything, I don't want you two staring at me." Jojo pushed us out, locking the door behind.

"What does he mean _staring_?" I murmured, annoyed that we just got kicked out, but I guess I desired it for waking him up like that. After a few minutes of waiting, Jojo was out and ready, with his backpack on, fur combed, and hair just as messy.

"Ready?" Jojo asked, moving towards the long stairs.

"Yeah" Rowg and I said in union.

"Good, because we're going to have to make a break for the door before my family sees us." But just as we got down stairs, Ned grabbed his son in a head lock and gave him a nuggy.

"I knew you would make some friends buddy," the Mayor smiled at his son, letting go. Jojo look more annoyed then he did when we woke him up. Sally started to take pictures, which I hated the most, I hated my photo taken. Some of Jojo's sisters keep asking Jojo, Rowg, and me questions, like why we were here, and if we were going to stay here. But the question that really made me want to get out of here was what a little green who asked.

"Are you Jojo's girlfriend?" I think only me and Jojo heard the question, because Ned was trying to get his daughters to calm down, Sally was trying to get her camera to work again, and Rowg was busy answering her own questions.

"N-No! I am not his girlfriend!" My face was red hot. I turned to Jojo, his face was bit pink.

"No, she's just a friend! And we have to get to school or we'll be late" Jojo said, running for the door, with us behind him.

"That's okay, I'll drive you if you want sweetie," Sally suggested. Usually I would have been fine with not walking to school but in this case, I just wanted to get out of there as fast as I could.

"That's fine mom, we'll be happy to walk". And with that, Jojo, Rowg, and I were out of there.

Once we all were away from Jojo's house, we walked slowly. We all didn't really care if we were late anymore, because we knew that in a few minutes school would be starting and it was a 20 minutes walk from Jojo's house to school.

"No offence Jojo, but your family scares me," I told Jojo, walking beside him. I was in the middle, Jojo was to my left and Rowg was on my right.

"Yeah, they scare a lot of people," Jojo sighed.

"And what's with all your sisters asking so many questions?" Rowg asked.

"Their all too noisy for their own good," Jojo explained with another sigh.

"And your two sisters, Kanly and Kenly was it? Anyway, they keeped asking us if we were here to pull a prank or something on you?" I asked, still very confused by that.

"Yeah, what's with that?" Rowg asked. Jojo didn't answer for a while, just looked at the ground as we walked. Finally he spoke up.

"Well, a few years back this kid came to my house, saying he was a friend of mine, then he pulled a prank on me," Jojo's face looked irritate.

"Don't you think people would stop picking on you after you saved the world...ur...speak?" Rowg asked.

"The bullying has stopped some, but I still get picked on. High school kids just don't care if you saved their lives or not. They just care about staying high in the chain," Jojo explained.

"Arg! I hate bullies! One day their just going to make a who crack and attack back, I swear!" I yelled, thinking of all the time Chika has picked on me in the last 2 days. Man, did I know that the who that would crack was going to me.

--

**Review please .**


	6. Chapter 6: Food Fight

Thank God, or the giant invisible Elephant in the sky, or whoever that I didn't have to go to Whography today. I haven't been to Whography in four days, and I would like to try for the rest of the year if possible, it was one of my worst and I hated it in there. It turns out that when we arrived, second period was already half way through. So, once we got through the doors, we all raced to get to our classes. Rowg went off to Whography, as me and Jojo jogged off to Creative Learning class. When we walked through the door, we saw that a video was going. Everyone turned to see us come into the classroom and scurry off to our seats as fast we could, neither of us liking the the stares from the other who's.

"It's nice to see you two come to school today!" Mrs. Valca said, she didn't seemed very pleased with us being so late.

"Sorry Mrs. Valca", Jojo and I said.

Second and third period seemed to go on forever. Since we didn't have school yesterday, the teachers both wanted to push more work on us, that includes both class work and homework. So, by the time we got to lunch, I had hours and hours of homework to do for just two classes and it was only half the day so far. Rowg and I walked into the lunch room together, chatting about stuff about school and how much homework we were going to have to do just to pass the class. We sat our books on the table and sat down, still talking.

"Uh...Can I sit here?" a voice came from behind me. Rowg looked up and smiled, unlike me who jumped from the noise and turned to see Jojo. I quickly had a smiled on my face.

"Of course Jojo!" I smiled. Jojo sat down next to me, having a bit of a smile on his face.

"So, how much homework do you have, Jojo?" Rowg asked.

"A lot, I think the teachers want to squash us with text books" Jojo complained, placing his chin on his palm. Rowg and I both nodded, agreeing that the teachers want to kill us with books.

Just then Tyler walked past us, glancing at our table for a second with wolf like eyes, but then sat down on the far other end, away from us.

"He sits here?" Jojo asked, looking at us, facing away from Tyler. Rowg and I both nodded, Rowg blushing a bit, looking down. Just then our table was called to go up. We all got up from the table and headed for the line. And for once I didn't even notice we got behind Chika and her friends, but they didn't seem to notice us either, until.... As we all walked through the line, we picked out what we thought was edible and what still looked alive. Rowg and I started laughing a bit about what Rowg just said, and Jojo even seemed to laugh a bit. Soon, we got to the end of the line, heading towards the dessert table. Jojo picked up a slice of chocolate cake, Rowg got some fudge cake, and I got a sundae with lots of chocolate sauce and nuts. I licked my lips just looking at the dessert on my tray.

"Well, look who it is," a cold voice sneered behind me. I turned around to see Chika standing with her other two 'friends'. I rolled my eyes at the smirk that seemed to be growing on her face. Rowg glared at Chika, knowing that with her being around that nothing good would come out of it. Jojo just stood there, not really sure what would happen next, not really even knowing what was going on.

"How have you've been, _Amber_? Are you going to pig out like you did the other day?" Chika's smirk seemed to grow as she waited for my reply, making her mouth look bigger then it's ever been, and that's saying something. I glared at her, wanting so much just to smack that stupid smile off her and her friends faces.

"You leave her alone!" Rowg shouted, balling her fists. Chika's smile faded into a sneer, her sharp eyes looking straight through Rowg. Rowg held her glare.

"And _who_ are _you_?" Amy asked, croaking an eye brow at Rowg. Rowg turned her direction towards the red who.

"I don't think that's any of your business," Rowg crossed her arms. Chika rolled her eyes.

"Whatever loser, and we weren't talking to you, so you should really mind your own _business_ if you don't mind," Chika hissed, crossing her arms her self.

"When you talk to my best friend that way then it is my business" Rowg warned, glaring at Chika again. I sighed, not wanting this to get ugly, especially when this was about me.

"Rowg, just ignore her. She's not even _worth_ your time," I told Rowg. Rowg's eyes softened and nodded.

"Yeah, that's right shorty, stay out of it," Chika smirked. "And speaking of short, it seems a new freak has joined the loser group." Now Chika's attention turned to Jojo, who, of course, stayed quiet in the background.

Rowg growled. I balled my fist, glaring at Chika for the thousands time today. Jojo gave Chika an annoyed look.

"What? No comment? When do you ever talk by the way, I've never even heard you talk before. What are you mute or something," Chika laughed a bit. Jojo was now glaring at her, but did not speak a word.

"Hey, he didn't even say anything to you! Why are you picking on him?!" Rowg shouted, gaining some attention from the tables near us. By this time, the people behind us were either listening and waiting to see what would happen next, or they were getting really impatient.

"Hey, didn't I tell you to stay out of other peoples business?" Chika hissed, glaring right at Rowg. Chika stepped up towards Rowg, showing that she was taller, but not by much. Rowg, like Jojo, was a short who, Chika wasn't that small, but wasn't that tall her self, so I was certainly taller.

By now, my hands were hurting from me clutching them so hard and my teeth were griding. I was sick and tired of biting my tough and staying quiet.

"You know what Chika, you really need to stop bullying who's just so you could feel good about your annoying self!" I shouted at Chika. Right then I have lost control of my body. And my mouth. I had gotten so made that I didn't even realize what I was doing or saying. Chika turned towards me, raising her eye brow.

"You got something to say, _Amber_?" Chika glared.

"Yes, I do! You need to stop telling my friends what to do, leave us alone, and go away! No one wants you here, no ever did! You need to shut you huge mouth and just walk away before someone does something you wouldn't be expecting!" I shouted at her, getting even more people staring at us now.

"Is that right, Amber?" Chika asked, pretending that her nails were more entertaining then what was going on in front of her.

"Yes that's right, _Chika_. And by the way, desserts rock, no matter what you say," I smirked, not being able to stop my self of what I did next. I quickly picked up my sundae, and dumped it straight upside down on Chika's head.

Chika's and everyone Else's eye's became large. It felt like time had stop, since no one made a noise in the Cafeteria. But the silence didn't last long, since Chika let out a loud screech.

"AMBER!" Chika yelled, clutching her hands. Her eyes seemed to have flames in them, and the ice cream that was dripping from her head didn't put it out. The smirk on my face faded, waking up from the rage I just had. Chika's friends stepped back, knowing that she would lunged any minute now.

"Ohhh, your _so_ going to get it," Amy warned, stepping back as far as she could. Chika stepped forward closer to me, the flames growing bigger by the minute. I stepped back, slipping on some of the ice cream that fell out of the sundae before it got to Chika's head.

Suddenly, Chika lunged at me, like a cheetah with it's prey, which was pretty much what I was at the moment. Prey. I freaked, knowing that I was going to die if Chika got her hands on me.

"Move!" Jojo and Rowg yelled. I quickly took their advice and slipped out of the way, just in time to see Chika fly into a table full of who's. Chika let out a scream right before she went flying into the trays of food. When I looked up, Chika was sitting on a pile of yellow goo, her hair now had a ton of food stuck in it, not just ice cream and nuts.

"My fur! My hair!" Screamed a purple headed who, whose food was now on her and Chika and on the people around them. I bit my lip, trying not to laugh. But soon the urge to laugh went away when I saw Chika look back towards me.

"Amber Roisey Lee Maklydree! You are _so_ dead to me!" Chika yelled before scooping up a handful of orange goo into her hands and flung it at me.

The little voice in my head suddenly shouted 'DUCK!', which I did and fast. But, sadly, I ducked so fast that I fell straight on my butt but it was better then getting orange gunk on me. Instead of it hitting me like Chika was aiming, it hit a foot ball player, who didn't like it very much.

"Hey! I just got this dry cleaned!" He shouted, looking at Chika. Chika was still glaring at me, and wasn't paying attention when the football player grabbed some of his own food, and some of the who's next to him, and throw it at her. But, unfortunately, Chika ducked at the last moment and it hit the purple who behind her.

"Hey! Watch where your throwing that stuff!" The purple who yelled, grabbing some of the food she had left and throw it at the football player. The football player ducked as well, which the food went flying towards our table, hitting none other then Tyler. Tyler at first was rather calm, but he suddenly got into rage.

"Who throw that!?" He demanded. No one seemed to be paying any attention to him though, because right when the football player duck for the food, a who had screamed

"FOOD FIGHT!" Once the one who screamed that, everyone in the Cafeteria started to throw their own food at every target they could find, like they had been waiting to hear the words food fight.

In just a matter of seconds, the Cafeteria was covered in reds, blues, greens, yellows, every color you could think of, to brilliant colors to hideous colors. The teachers that were in the Cafeteria didn't even notice the food flying until everyone in the room was throwing things, but there wasn't much they could do to stop them. Rowg, Jojo, and I retreated back to our table to hide from all the food that was flying everywhere. I had finally lost Chika when everyone started to throw goo around the place, which helped me a lot, maybe I could live a little bit longer.

The food fight went on for about 20 minutes, but soon people started to run out of food to be flung. Once things started to calm down, the teachers came out from hiding and started to yell at every student they could get a hang of. But, fortunately for us, we crawled out of there before we could get into trouble, that was until the Principal found us.

"You three, come with me. Now!" He demanded, leading us into his office. When we got in there, there was already a couple of who's in there. Actually, Chika and her two friends, the football player, the purple who girl, and Tyler. There was three empty seats left, which I was guessing was for us. We all sat down quickly. Once we were all seated the Principal spoke.

"Okay, now that I got you all in here, I would like you to explain... WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN IN THERE?!" He shouted, his eye's burning almost as much as Chika's were. No one spoke, either afraid of telling him something, or to afraid to even speak.

Finally, someone spoke, but I wasn't happy with the volunteer.

"This is all Amber's fault! She's the one who poured ice cream all _over_ my head!" Chika pointed to her hair, which was now looming over her shoulders, dripping with all kinds of foods in it, there was no chance that she could prove that I pour ice cream in her hair if that was her proof.

"I will need more proof then that Ms. Rele," the Principal, Mr. Tabyle, said.

"You can just ask anyone in this room that she did it! You can even ask Amy or Poppe!" Chika pointed to her two friends.

"Um...Daddy, may I leave, I don't know what Chika is talking about, and neither does Poppe" Amy asked, giving Mr. Tabyle a warm smile. Mr. Tabyle pondered for a second, but nodded.

"That's fine sweetie, you go back to class with your friend," he waved his daughter out the door, with Poppe not far behind. I took me until then to realize that Amy's last name was Tabyle.

"What?! Where are you two going?! Get back here, now!" Chika demanded, glaring at her two 'friends', but they quickly left, leaving Chika madder then she already was.

"The thing I want to know is why I'm here!" Tyler demanded, sitting back in his chair with his arms crossed. He was sorta right, I didn't see him do anything except get hit by some slung.

"You're here because we need a witness," the Principal explained, giving Tyler a nasty look because he was leaning in his chair.

"Okay, then tell the Principal it was Amber's fault! I did nothing to her and she poured ice cream all over me!" Chika pressed, banging her hands on the Principal's desk, which he didn't seem to like at all. I glared at Chika, knowing that she did more then that to make me made.

"Ms. Rele! If you don't sit down and be quiet until ask other wise you will be in _much_ more trouble then you are already in!" Mr. Tabyle warned, his glare getting as sharp as a knife. Chika sat back into her seat and stayed quiet, but she returned the glare back towards him. She sat pouting in her chair, which made me laugh a bit, which got me a fierce look from Chika.

After about 10 minutes, no one could prove who started, and he didn't seem to believe my story or Chika's, so he decided to call all of our parents, including the football player, whose name was Jaut, and the purple who, whose name was Danuna. Tyler had to stay back when everyone left because he was still trying to convince to Mr. Tabyle that Chika started, or that's what he say anyway, but when we left it didn't seem to be going very well. Once out in the hallway, I could see Chika's eye's glowing red, she was still mad.

"I'm warning you now Maklydree, I'm going to get you back for this, no matter what!" Chika hissed, getting right into my face. I just rolled my eyes, but I had a sinking feeling she was probably right, either she was going to kill me or my parents were when I got home. Chika stalked away, her hands clutched and her eye's still flaming. Jaut quickly took this moment for granted and ran after her and start to flirt with her. You could see the red era go down around her and hear her giggling at something that Jaut said.

Danuna rolled her eyes.

"Of course those jocks go after the pink haired who's," Danuna sighed, shaking her head. I just nodded softly, amazed on how Jaut got Chika to laugh so fast, a few seconds ago she was a like a wild animal. I looked at Jojo and Rowg.

"I'm sorry I got you both into this, just tell your parents that it was my fault," I apologized, looking down. Rowg put her hand on my shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault, Chika is the one who should have gotten into trouble. And it was also my fault, if I haven't of said something then this could of all been avoided," Rowg smiled, trying to cheer me up. I put on a small smile and shook my head.

"Even if you haven't of said anything, I would have still dropped that ice cream on her head, but I wish I didn't, I'm hungry now," I laughed.

"Thanks Amber and Rowg, for standing up for me," Jojo said, looking away.

"No problems, Jojo! No one messes with my friends," I smiled.

"Mine too, but I would watch out Onee-Chan, Chika seems to be _really_ mad!" Rowg warned.

"Yeah, I know. I better make a will, because either she's going to kill me or my mom is."

After school was over, Jojo, Rowg, and I walked home together, trying to carry all the homework that the teachers assigned us. After the food fight and the Principal's Office, we still had a couple of minutes left until fourth period was over, and then we had to get through the rest of the day.

"Man, I have so much homework that it's going to take me years just to get a chunk of it done!" I whinnied.

"Same here, I think my backpack weighs more then me." Rowg drop her backpack from her shoulders, then started to rub them. Jojo and I did the same.

"How do you think your parents are going to reach, Rowg? Jojo?" I asked, moving my shoulders in weird direction to make sure I didn't fracture something.

"All I know is when I open that door, I'm going to get a face full of questions," Jojo sighed.

"Well, I explain what happened and said it was all Chika's fault, then I'm sure I won't get grounded for that long," Rowg assured.

"They're either going to kill me and berry my body in a lake or I'm going grounded until I get married," I sighed, _really_ not wanting to go home. But we couldn't stay where we dropped our backpacks for long, because it was getting really hot out and we were all sweating like pigs.

-----------

I'm sorry it took so long to get this out. I left to go on a two week vacation and then I got sick and couldn't type. I'm still sick but I was able to type. I'm really sorry to those who read my story, I will try to get out the next chapter rather soon.

Edit: 7/11/09- If you people _really _want me to continue this story, then you are going to have to review. I don't understand why all of a sudden everyone seems to like this story. And, yet, no reviews. I haven't updated in almost a year. I know this. I still considering contining this or not. So, please review. Pretty please.


End file.
